


What Are You Doing? [Podfic]

by NotxAfraid



Series: Robot!Gerard [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I have to wonder how much care Frank took in putting all those nerves in G's dick, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotxAfraid/pseuds/NotxAfraid
Summary: Gerard catches Frank in the shower and has a LOT of questions





	What Are You Doing? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Are You Doing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159761) by [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals). 
  * Inspired by [What Are You Doing?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159761) by [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals). 



> A podfic for my dear friend, Kyle. I'll be posting the next one soon. :) Enjoy!

**THERE WAS A MISTAKE AT THE VERY END AND I'M SO SORRY**

**READ!!! _READ!!!!_ BY NOTxAFRAID!!!! I said "written." Whoops. O_O''**

Download m4a [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pz7ze75wq4cw5kb/What+Are+You+Doing.m4a)

Download mp3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/radelgzbmd055ae/What%20Are%20You%20Doing.mp3.mp3)

SoundCloud Stream [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/notxafraid/what-are-you-doing-by-casesandcapitals/s-mat62)

 

Thanks for listening! :) 


End file.
